Gods From The Normal World
by mariXwic32
Summary: Eight friends with supernatural powers who knew each other for a very long time get sucked into the Narutoverse while sleeping at one of their houses for a sleepover party and end up in different areas. They are stuck in very weird situations that they quickly get out of and find their way to each other. They need to find a way back to their world without destroying anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions.

**Okay, I know Mad People was confuckulating, but now I have a much better story. Enjoy and review!**

**Let's do the intro's first!**

Jet '**Draco**' Black -

Female.

Age: 23.

Looks: Long black hair with purple tips (mid-thigh length) and black eyes. Huge boobs and very tall.

Other: Superwitch, can summon all sorts of guns out of nowhere. Awesome in battle.

Misty '**Kitty**' Hatheby -

Female.

Age: 22.

Looks: Long black hair (waist length) and blue eyes. Huge boobs, smaller than Jet's.

Other: Shapechanger, can change into a huge black panther. Expert tracker and hunter.

Hellen '**Boomerang**' Hatheby -

Female.

Age: 22.

Looks: Misty's twin sister. Long white hair (waist length) blue eyes. Same size boobs as her sister.

Other: Herbalist, healer and potion maker. Expert plant finder.

Mindker '**Slayer**' Kindler -

Male.

Age: 26.

Looks: Short dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

Other: Best sword fighter, can call upon the swords of the ancient Greek gods. Protective over Jet and her secret admirer.

Jack '**Dozer**' Miller -

Male.

Age: 27.

Looks: Short, blonde, curly hair and brownish-blue eyes.

Other: Misty's boyfriend. Genius. Can solve problems in a second and find a solution to anything. Optimist.

Allen '**Eyeball**' Justice -

Male.

Age: 24.

Looks: Short, dark red hair and orange eyes.

Other: Hellen's boyfriend though they argue a lot. Confuses enemies with his eye-tricks. Develops byakugan at age of 19. Pessimist.

Samantha '**Bomber**' Binladin -

Female.

Age: 24.

Looks: Long, golden blonde hair (mid waist length) and green eyes.

Other: Mind control and a booming voice. Major Uchiha fan.

Hayla '**Wolf Haley**' Eaton -

Female.

Age: 21.

Looks: Long purple hair,(hip length) and sky blue eyes with black around the irises.

Other: Shapechanger. Can turn into a wolf with wings.

**Now you have an image of the characters, now we can start with the story!**

It was a dark evening. Not exactly dark, it had a dark aura about it. The rain from earlier made the sun's light glow an eerie white on everything, as if there were ghosts present.

"Draco," Called one of the twins.

"What, Kitty?"

"Would you like some coffee?"Kitty asked, Draco nodded. A thump was heard as someone fell out of bed. Kitty sighed. "They just woke up…" She returned to making coffee. A young man stumbled down the steps into the living room.

"That's not fair, Slayer!" He shouted. Slayer just laughed.

"Now you're awake, ey' Dozer?" He continued to laugh and walk down the steps. "Anyone making coffee yet?" He asked. Kitty popped her head around the corner, her waist length, black hair swaying slightly.

"Yeah, you want some too don't you, lovie?" She asked.

"Don't call me that, its annoying…" He grumbled.

Draco snickered. "What, can't take a little lovie dovie shit, Dozer?" She continued on to cackling. Dozer sighed and sat down in one of the couches and flicked on the TV.

Just then, the other sister bounced down the stairs, hand in hand with her boyfirend. Kitty pouted. "Why cant you be more like Eyeball, Dozer?" She asked.

Dozer lifted his hands up. "Don't look at me, you chose me."

"That's enough." Draco said. "I heard something."

"What? Bomber blikseming out of bed again?" Eyeball asked, kissing his beloved.

"Boomerang! Eyeball! Stop snogging and shut up!" She shouted. Draco heard it again. A low creaking sound. Deciding it was nothing major, she left it. "Probably Bomber moving another door around just to creep us out." She sighed and stared at the TV screen. Boomerang and Eyeball were still snogging.

Kitty walked out of the kitchen with the tray of coffee in her hands. She jolted when something shocked her and dropped the coffee. CLANK, CLATTER. Dozer looked up and saw Kitty in a state of utter horror. He ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked and hugged her. She started sobbing.

"S-something shocked me…" She said. Draco turned to look at them and sighed. She clicked her fingers and the mess was gone. "D-draco?"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what? You probably shocked yourself when you walked past that plug. It does that every now and then. Dozer, you'll have to check it." Draco said, stood up and made herself coffee.

"Hey! Just cuz I'm the genius doesn't mean I have to fix everything around here!" Draco threw a cup at his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Shut up, you fucking loudmouth, and start fixing things before Kitty starts killing herself!" Another cup colloded with his head. Slayer couldn't keep himself in and he burst out laughing. "You help too!" CLANK.

Eyeball sprang up and ran away, leaving Boomerang on her ass. Just then, a purple haired girl slided down the stair railing. "I'm awake! What happened? I heard CLANG, CLATTER, SHOUTING AND TWO MORE CLANGS."

"Oh nothing Wolf, Kitty just almost killed herself." Draco said. Boomerang stood up and sat down on the couch after rubbing her ass.

"I don't get why you have to chase my lovie around to fix things!" She moaned and flicked through the channels. Draco walked over to the couch. "OMFG! ITS NARUTO! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Boomerang shouted.

"_**You are my friend…**_" The TV sang.

Draco sighed. "I stopped watching that shit when the first season ended. It's a load of bullshit." She said and walked up the stairs with ajug of water.

"If you wake up Bomber with that, you're dead…" Wolf warned.

"Oh, this? I'm not planning that…" An evil smirk creeped up her lips and she continued her descent.

Wolf sighed and sat down next to Boomerang.

Three second later…

SHHHHOOOFFFF!

Bomber ran (more like rolled) down the stairs, covered in water. Draco appeared at the top of the steps with a fire hose in hand. "Now, you're awake!" She cackled. Bomber sat up.

"You bitch!" She shouted.

"You should wake up earlier!"

"Wait, what time is it anyway?"

"… _**We're leaving him behind, Sakura. **_

_**NO! That's not what Kakashi-sensei told us!**_ …"

"Oh, that's the time."Bomber said, stood up and walked over the couch. "We shouldn't party like that anymore…" She said, pointing to the mess in the living room.

"SOMEONE ATE MY SHOE!" Eyeball screeched from upstairs. Boomerang rolled her eyes.

"Wear your other pair!" She yelled.

Eyeball stomped down the stairs. "You ate it!" He pointed accusingly at Wolf.

"Me?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes you!"

"Can we all calm down?" Kitty asked.

"NO!" Eyeball shouted. "I will not calm down! She ate my shoe!"

Draco threw her full cup of coffee at Eyeball. "Shut up! Do you even have proof?" She asked. Eyeball shook his head. "Then stop accusing for no reason!" Draco huffed and sat down on the couch.

Dozer and Slayer walked down the stairs and to the plug, fixing tools in hand. "We're going to have to shut the power down." Slayer said.

"But-" Boomerang started. The power went off and they were left in complete darkness.

There was silence. "We didn't do it." Dozer said. Three seconds later the creaking sound began again and the TV went weird. FWWZZ, BOOP BEEP, WHOOOPEE, EEEUUU, PEW PEW PEW, SHHHCK. CHRRRFF.

"Um, guys…" Boomerang said.

"What?"

"I read a fanfiction once where a TV did the exact same thing and then people jumped out of the TV."

CLANG.

"Ow!"

"Shut up with you and your cr-" Draco felt herself being sucked downward to earth.

"WAAAAA!"

They all fell. Down, down they went, where they landed, no one knows…

**Muahahahaha! Cliffy! Well... Not actually. I guess you can say 'I know where they are going' or something like that. **

**Anyway, reviews please and tune in next time for chapter two of...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Gods From The Normal World!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WTF

**So here's chapter 2... *sniff* no reviews... *sniff***

**Please review and enjoy the chapter *gives hugs* you want cookies too? No cookies till I get reviews!**

- Kitty's p.o.v –

I woke up and saw green. So I freaked out. Yeah. I freaked out. "WHAAAAA!" I was running in circles again. Then I frose when I heard the bush rustling.

"Shut up." I heard Wolf say.

"OMG! Where are we, Wolf?" I asked. Wolf climbed out from the bushes.

"I think Boomerang was correct on one part, but we're in the Narutoverse." She sighed. And then I panicked again. Wolf threw me with a rock. "Shut up. We need to find the others. But first we need to know where we are." She looked around.

"Why don't you just fly up?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot." She changed into her wolf form and I jumped on her back. We then took off. I saw a village nearby and lots of sand in the driection of that village.

"Must be Suna." I said. Then I heard it.

"WHAAAAAA!"

"Well, we found Bomber." I said. We then flew to where the loud boom came from.

- Bomber's p.o.v –

I saw wood in front of my face and sat up, only to bang my head against it. "Guards!" Someone shouted. Then I heard running, a door bursting open and then… "Anything the matter, lord Kazekage?"

I was confused by then, so I scampered out from under whatever it was that I was under and looked around only to see a whole mess of guards and a red head. So I panicked. "WHAAAAAA!" I shouted in my BOOM-voice, then ran at top speed out of the window.

I was in the Narutoverse, I realised. Then I saw Wolf and waved at her from below. "Down here!" I called.

She saw me and flew down. I saw Kitty on her back. "We could hear you a fucking mile away!" Kitty yelled. "Get on! Sinobi, twelve o' clock!" I jerked and jumped on and then we took off.

A few minutes later. "We need to find the others." Wolf said. We both nodded and then we were flying in loops around the forest.

- Draco's p.o.v -

I felt something soft under me, so I turned and saw Slayer. He groaned and opened his eyes. I stared into his bright green orbs for like a second before he kissed me.

...

...

...

...

I jumped and started shouting profinities at him. "What the fuck?! Are you fucking fucked up or fucking something?!"

He stood up. "I thought I was dreaming..."

"So fucking what!" I shouted and stomped off. I heard the bushes to my left rumbling and then a guy with slicked back silver hair walked out.

"What a good fucking show." He said. "I'm Hidan, by the way." I stared at him. Not quite clicking anything, Slayer jumped at him and tried to murder the poor bastard.

"What the hell, Slayer?!" I pulled him off.

"He's one of the Akatsuki!"

"What?"

"We're in the fucking Narutoverse!" Slayer shouted at me. I snapped, summoned one of my guns and shoved it under his chin.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that." I warned and walked away, the gun dissapearing.

Hidan apparently followed me, because I heard him call after me. "Hey! Hey! I didn't catch your name?" I turned around.

"Draco." I said and walked on. Hidan then followed me again, this time he walked right next to me.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked.

"No! I need to find that fucking idiot Dozer to figure this fucking mess out!" I yelled. Hidan apparently sighed. "What?"

"Come with us, you really need a place to stay." He said.

Slayer frose. I considered his offer. "Will you help us find our friends?" He nodded, I then stepped toward him. "Fine, lead the way. By the by, what did you mean by 'us'?"

I then heard the bushes rustle again. "He means me too." A guy with blue skin that looked like a shark said. He was tall, taller than me, and I'm tall. "The name's Kisame." He held out his hand. I stared at it.

"Draco." I said and followed Hidan. I had to drag Slayer along.

- Eyeball's p.o.v -

My head hurt. I sat up. Boomerang was right next to me and Dozer was near my feet, so I kicked him. He stopped snoring and woke up. "Huh?"

Boomerang shot up and her mouth hung open. "OMFG! We're in the Narutoverse!" She yelled. We were in a forest. I soon found out it was near Konoha, but Boomerang said we have to find the others and fast.

So we were walking through the trees when we heard Draco shouting.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that." She said. I gulped and went to look, she walked away from Slayer, one of her guns dissapearing.

"Um, guys, we found two of them. But we have a slight problem. They're going with two of those Akatsuki guys." I said.

Boomerang frose. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Dozer asked.

"The Akatsuki rape people!" She burst through the woods, only to find nothing there. "Shit!" She screamed and fell down on the grass. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

So we were walking in the direction Boomerang thought the Akatsuki base was.

- normal p.o.v -

Draco followed Hidan through the trees, Slayer and Kisame behind her. They stopped to rest for a while. It was turning dark. "We should keep going." Hidan said. She nodded and we were on our way again. Slayer kept glaring at Hidan.

They soon reached an open clearing with a mountain face. "There it is." Kisame said. Draco looked at a blouder. It opened when Hidan made a handsign. They all entered and Kisame dissapeared. He then returned to fetch them. "Leader-sama wants to see you." He said.

The two followed Kisame and Hidan dissapeared into a room down the hall. Kisame led them to a large oak door and knocked on it. "Come in."

He opened the door and allowed the two to step in. Draco frose as soon as she saw the leader of the Akatsuki. Slayer was just pissed.

"Kisame says he and Hidan found you in the forest near Konoha and that you need somewhere to stay." The man said. Draco didn't answer, she just stared at him with wide eyes.

Slayer stepped forward. "Yes." He said. The man nodded.

"Kisame will lead you to your rooms." He said and continued his writing. Kisame walked in and motioned for the two to follow him. He wore a very toothy grin the whole time. He pointed to a door on the left. "That's your's miss. And you're here." He pointed to the door next to that. They both nodded and entered.

Draco looked around the room. It was half covered in blood and there was a triangle within a circle painted on the floor. Then a door opened in the room and out walked Hidan. Draco took a step back. There was a spike stuck through his chest.

"Oh. So you're here?" He asked. Draco took another step back and felt the door press on her back. "What?"

"I think I got the room wrong." She turned and ran out. She ran straight into Kisame.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a grin still plastered firmly on his face. Then a screaming Deidara burst out from the room next to that. Slayer ran out and looked around.

"Where is that bastard?!" He yelled. Deidara cowered behind Kisame.

Draco stepped forward and punched Slayer in the jaw. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked.

"He was trying to kill me!" Deidara squeaked. Slayer regained his balance and glared at Draco. She reeled her gun on him.

"If you ever want to kill any one of them, you'll have to kill me first." She said and walked back into Hidan's room.

Slayer immediately relaxed his posture. Pure sadness lined his face as he watched her walk away. He could never kill her. He loved her too much. He turned around and stomped off to the living room.

Draco fell down on the bed. Hidan stared at her. He'd never seen a woman that willing to die for people she doesn't even know.

Ten minutes later...

"Hidan-sempai!" Tobi burst into the room. Draco reered and shot Tobi one-four. The poor fucker dropped dead. Hidan's eyes widened.

"What?" Draco asked, seeing Hidan's shocked face. "Boomerang never liked him in any case." She sighed and lay back down on the bed.

Hidan was still in shock. Deidara burst in and gasped. Kisame saw the now dead Tobi and almost fainted. Everyone else had mixed emotions. Then Zetsu walked over to Draco. She pointed her gun at him.

"You'll be next, plant-ass." She said without looking at him. Zetsu stepped back and everyone left to go bury Tobi. Everyone except Hidan, Kisame and Leader-sama that is. Draco glared at the three left, turned on her side and fell asleep.

Five minutes later. "Can I marry her?" Hidan asked Pein with hearts in his eyes.

"No."

"But-"

"You saw how that Slayer guy reacted. He's protective over her."

"I'll sacrifice him to Jashin then!"

Pein punched Hidan. "No."

"Hmph, fine." He stomped back into the room. Draco was fast asleep, so he sat at the foot of the bed and watched her. Yep, he watched her.

- Bomber's p.o.v -

Still flying. Its kinda making me nauseus. And then I saw them. Boomerang, Dozer and Eyeball, camped in a small clearing. "There they are!" I yelled. We soared down and landed.

"OMG! Kitty!" Boomerang shouted and jumped up to hug her sister. Wolf turned back into her human form.

"One full day of flying without rest? I want payment, shoulders are in pain!" She complained. I then noticed something.

"Where's Draco and Slayer?" I asked. Boomerang's head hung.

"They went with Kisame and Hidan to the Akatsuki base and we can't find them." She sniffed. Kitty immediately crushed her in a hug again and the two sisters were crying rivers again.

Kitty then pulled away. "We'll track them!" She said and wiped her face. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Food. Dumbass." Eyeball said and threw Kitty with a fish.

She caught it, stared at it and then glomped it. So I sat down and took a bite off one of the fish. We were just eating. Yep. So after eating, Kitty changed into her panther form and started sniffing them out. "A-ha! Got them." She said.

Being a huge cat, we all got onto her back and she started pouncing through the trees, occasionally stopping to smell.

- Kitty's p.o.v -

Right. Left. Forwards. Up. Whoah! This was turning into too much! They kept jumping from one tree to another.

So I was the idiot who had to sniff them out. But we eventually managed to enter a clearing with a large mountain in our way.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What?" Boomerang moved off my back.

"Their trail ends at the mountain."

"I've never seen this place in the manga or anime!" Boomerang shouted. I sighed and turned back to human form once everyone had climbed off.

- normal p.o.v -

Hidan was still at the foot of the bed, watching Draco. She turned and then sat up. She stared at him for a few seconds then stood up and walked out of the room. She headed in the direction of food.

Hidan, again followed her. He was very interested in her, so he wanted to learn more about her.

**Haha, Hidan, give interest *ha* in something? *ha hahahaahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Hahahahahhahahah**

**Hahahahaha**

**Ha**

**Ha ha**

**Ha***

**Anyway, review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Guns and Swords

**Yah yah... jumpingbunny23 gets a cookie, but only if everyone else reviews...**

***evilgrin***

**jumpingbunny23: nooooooo! Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer- Slayer, go ahead.**

**Slayer: mariXwic32 does not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. She does however own me and all the OCs in the story.**

**Warning- Boomerang**

**Boomerang: *sighs* mariXwic32 forgot to add the disclaimer before each chapter in the first two chapters and blah de blah and she is sorry about it and blah de blah and-**

**WHACK**

**Draco: can we just get back to the story? This is some good shit right here!**

**Kitty: is no funny! **

**mariXwic32: okay, we can carry on with the story. I want reviews or no one gets chocolate chip cookies!**

**Kitty and Boomerang: PLEASE REVIEW!**

Bomber stared at the rock. "That must be the entrance." She said and grinned.

"Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Eyeball said and backed away. Bomber (being a terrorist) planted plastic explosives on the rock and stepped back, detinator in hand.

"Ka-" pause. "BOOM!" BOOM!

The rock shattered.

Slayer heard a loud bang and ran to investigate it. Then he heard it.

"BOMBERS HERE!"

"Crap." He then ran the opposite direction. The akatsuki members surrounded the intruders and dragged them to Pein's office.

"Leader-sama," Kisame began.

"Shut up. You are all our prisoners, whether you're spies or not." Pein said and ordered them to be taken into the dungeon. Draco watched from where she lay how her friends were dragged to the basement.

"Noooo!" Boomerang shouted.

They were thrown in seperate cells, without any weapons. Eyeball sighed. "How do you suppose we get out now, smart-ass?" He turned to Dozer.

"I don't have a clue. If we had weapons we could have gotten out... somehow."

"Well, its up to Draco to get us out then." Wolf said and sat on the small bed in her cell. Everyone else sighed. Bomber threw a tantrum.

"I'm such an idiot!" She wailed.

Kitty shouted back at her. "Yes you are! If you didn't blow up that rock, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

They heard the door open. "Would you shut up?" Slayer asked.

"OMG! Slayer! Get us out of here!" Boomerang shouted.

Slayer sighed. "Can't, Draco's got the authority and if she doesn't want to get you out, then you aint coming out." He turned, shut the door and walked back to Deidara's room.

Bomber sighed. "Well, we'll have to wait for Draco then..."

Everyone else sighed.

Deidara was in the kitchen, not doing anything in particular, just sitting and molding some of his clay. Kisame was bored, so he was busy annoying Itachi by throwing him with pieces of wood.

After an hour, Itachi stood up, his eye twitching terribly, and walked out of the kitchen to go read a book. Kisame sighed, stood up and looked for something else to do. Like annoy Draco.

"Hey girlie," BANG. "Wha-" BANG. Draco aimed her gun at his forehead.

"Piss off." She said. Kisame turned and ran. Draco sighed and turned back to her practice target. She waved her hand and a machinegun appeared. She grabbed it and shot at the target.

Hidan ran into the room. "The Apocalypse! The apocalypse is coming!" He shouted and frose when he saw it was only Draco. Draco stopped firing and glared at Hidan.

"Can I please, for the love of God, finish my training?!" She shouted and shot at Hidan. "Before I use one of you as target practice!" Hidan turned and ran out of the room. He ran right into Kisame.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked. "You're not usually as jumpy as this."

"That bitch scared me!" Hidan ran in the opposite direction. Deidara turned around the corner and Hidan ran him over.

Poor Deidara stood up with shoeprints on his face. "Ow, what's got Hidan in a panic attack?" He asked. Kisame sighed.

Then Draco began shooting again, this time witha sniper rifle. Deidara sighed. "Oh, that..."

Pein couldn't take the noise anymore, so he jumped out of his seat, lurched the door open and stomped down the hall to tell her to shut up.

He stopped at Hidan's room, kicked the door open and frose when a bullet whizzed past his ear. "What did I say about dist- oh hey, leader-sama." Draco said. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Pein fainted.

Kisame walked past the room, looked down at Pein, walked back, gasped and then pointed at Draco. "OMFG! You killed leader-sama!"

"I'm not dead!" Pein grumbled. Kakuzu walked in the room, kicked Pein and left.

After several minutes, Pein finally regained conciousness and looked around. Draco was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and waltzed back to his room.

Zetsu was staring at Draco as she walked through his garden. "Don't touch anything," he warned. Draco turned to glare at him.

"I'm not five, plant-ass." She turned and continued to walk.

Slayer followed not close behind, occasionaly walking back to check a plant.

Kitty was hungry. And by hungry I mean...

"MOWR!" She was meowing like mad. Boomerang's ears were starting to hurt.

"Shut up!" She threw Kitty with her shoe. It collided with Kitty's face and she shut up.

Dozer then stood up. "I have it!"

"You have food?" Kitty asked.

"No! A way out!"

Kitty sighed. "Food would be better..."

"Would you just listen you silly cat?!"

"Hey! You're not supposed to talk to me like that!"

"I don't care! Listen..."

There was silence.

"We can break the bars."

Sweatdrop.

"What?"

"We don't have weapons, genius!" Boomerang yelled.

"We don't need weapons. The bars are made of copper."

"How did you figure that out?" Eyeball asked.

Dozer grinned. "I was getting bored so I started scraping at the bars with my foot and the paint came off."

"Paint?" Wolf asked.

"Yep." Dozer nodded like an idiot. "Now we just have to bend it at a certain angle and the locks on the doors will open."

"Okay, let's do it!" Kitty said. They got to work.

Pein called Draco to his office.

"Yes, leader-sama?" She asked.

"Do you wan your friends out of the dungeon or not?"

"Nope. Let them stay there a while longer." She said and turned to leave.

Pein nodded and called Kisame.

The door slammed open and Kisame appeared at the top of the steps. "You're staying in here for a while longer." He said and left.

Dozer sighed. They continued to try and break the bars.

Slayer kept following Draco around, just to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Kisame saw him and dragged him to the living room. He sat Slayer on the couch and moved to pick up a pile of magazines.

Kisame threw them at Slayer. Slayer stared at them. "Porno?" He asked. Kisame nodded. Slayer threw the magazines on the floor and left for food. Kisame's jaw stood agape as he watched his beloved magazines on the floor.

Deidara skipped into the livingroom. "Hi, Kisame." And then into the kitchen. A loud screech was heard and Deidra ran at top speed to Zetsu's garden, screaming his lungs out.

Slayer was on his tail. Draco stepped out of Hidan's room and Deidara ran right into her, knocking the breath right out of her lungs. She sat up and coughed. Slayer frose.

Draco glared at Slayer, stood up, grabbed Deidara by his ponytail (he was still knocked out) and dragged him into Hidan's room.

Hidan was still in the bathroom when he heard Deidara wailing and shouting. Slayer walked around the base, bored. So he summoned Ares, one of his God swords and searched for a training area.

Deidara kept crying like a little girl. "He's trying to kill me!" He wailed. Hidan had had enough, so he burst out of the bathroom, butt naked, covered in blood and glared at Deidara. The poor blonde bomber's nose started to bleed eratically.

"Dude." Draco started mimicking puking motions. "Are you sure you're a dude?" She asked Deidara.

Deidara was out cold. Lost too much blood. Draco sighed and called Kisame to take Deidara back to Deidara's (emphasis) room.

"I swear, this dude is a girl!" Kisame grumbled and walked out with Deidara over his shoulder.

Slayer found a training room and started summoning all his swords. Training for over six hours.

Draco glared at the bathroom door in Hidan's room. She then stood up, after deciding to see her friends, and went down to the dungeon.

She opened the door and looked at her friends. They were trying to break the bars. "That's not copper you know." She said.

Dozer glared at her. "Why won't you get us out?" He asked.

"Because one, you guys will try to kill the akatsuki, two, you'll ruin our place to stay, and three, you're annoying." She turned and left. Dozer sighed.

Draco turned back. "Depending how you behave, I will ask leader-sama to let you out."

Kitty sighed when she walked out. "I'm hungry!" She moaned.

"No luck." Eyeball sighed and sat down.

Hidan walked out of his room to go get food when he saw Draco walk down the hallway to Pein's office. He ignored it and walked along.

Draco knocked on the door. "Come in." She entered. "Yes?"

"They can come out tomorrow." She said. Pein nodded and Draco turned to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped. "Yes, leader-sama?"

Pein approached her. She was engulfed in a sudden embrace. "Please, call me Pein." He said and planted a kiss on her neck.

CLICK. I think the screw broke.

Draco turned, shoving Pein away and pointed her gun at him. She sneered. "Don't you ever do that again." She then turned and left. Pein stood there, possibly mortified with horror.

Hidan heard a door slamming and popped his head around the corner. He saw Draco walking very quickly and very angrily to the kitchen. He ducked and sat down on a chair. Draco walked past him, to the living room and sat down. Hidan sighed in relief.

Kisame sat opposite Draco and stared at her. He was mutely taking in her features when she was mad. "So who pissed in your pudding?"

Gun.

"Shut the fuck up." Draco sneered. Kisame held his hands up.

"Sorry, mrs. Let's shove her gun in everyones-" Draco sat on Kisame's lap, her gun held at a very dangerous angle to his temple. Kisame gulped. He didn't see her move at all.

"What did I say?"

Kisame gulped again.

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

"You told me t-to shut up." He said and sighed when she stood up.

"Then do what you're told."

Kisame started getting plans in his head. Very, very wierd plans...

Four hours of training later, Slayer paused to rest a while. Deidara walked into the room, saw Slayer and walked right back out. A few minutes later, Kakuzu walked in and started with pushups.

Slayer snorted. "Aren't you supposed to be the medic around here?"

Kakuzu glared at him. "I don't just fix people." He grunted and continued with his training. Slayer gave up on training, unsummoned his swords and walked out of the training room to find Draco.

He found her in the living room, playing with fire in her hand. He frose, remembering what had happened last time she played with fire like that.

Draco caught him staring. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Slayer sat down. Draco glared at him and sighed. She continued with the fire.

Hidan peeked his head over the couch and tickled Draco, making her jump and drop the fire on the carpet.

Slayer stared in shock at the now ablaze carpet. He turned to Hidan. "You're in deep shit..."

**...**

**Okay, fire, carpet, no good idea. But hey, it was fun!**

**Draco: I'm so going to kill that guy.**

**Hidan: *hides away***

**Kitty: how will they fix this? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Dozer: yeah review please.**

**Slayer: or no cookies.**

**Eyeball: and no more chapters.**

**Bomber: and I won't get out of there.**

**Kitty: I'm hungry!**

**Deidara: *runs away***

**...**

**Silence**

**...**

**...**

**Draco:*sighs* just review, please? Okay? Got that? Now review and wait for the cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Death by fire

**A/N: Yeah yeah, whatever. jumpingbunny23 wants her cookies.**

**NO! No cookies for her! No one wants to review, so she can go on her cookie rampage somewhere else!**

**jumpingbunny23: *sniff* pwease review?**

**Me: Kisame, go lock her up with the rest.**

**Kisame: why me?**

**Me: one, because she won't stop. Two, you're an asswipe and three, fuck off!**

**Anyways, enjoy and...**

**REVIEW!**

**Or else I'll put my mother on you!**

***Freaks everyone out.***

**Disclaimer: mariXwic32 does not own Naruto, she only owns Draco, Eyeball, Dozer, Wolf, Bomber, Kitty, Boomerang and Slayer.**

**PS: the plot is her's too.**

The fire kept on blazing. Soon all the akatsuki were in the living room, trying to douse it.

Draco sighed. "Its magical fire, you fools!" She shouted. "It can't be put out by normal things." She shoved Kisame out of the way. "Move." Three claps of her hands and water sprayed from above down onto the fire.

Deidara stared in amazement, his mouth agape. "How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Magic." Draco said as the fire dissipated. Pein fell down on the couch.

"So who did it?" He finally asked after two minutes' silence. Slayer shoved his finger in Hidan's face. Pein glared at the accused. "What did you do?"

Hidan gulped. Draco sighed and summoned her AK47. She pointed it at Hidan's head. Hidan gulped again. This time Slayer joined in on the fun and summoned his sword, Zeus.

There was silence as everyone looked at him, then Hidan burst out.

"I only wanted to scare Draco!" He ducked a sword and a bullet and dashed for a safe place.

Slayer sighed, leaning on the sword. "He made Draco drop her fire that she was playing with." He said.

Pein's eyes fell on Draco. She sighed. "I'm not even going to try and explain." She turned and went to kill Hidan after she found him.

Eyeball was still sleeping when Hidan burst into the room, shut the door, stuck to the corner and started sucking his thumb. Eyeball was quite confused by this. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Hidan looked at him, jumped up and dashed back out.

Kitty opened her eyes. "Food?" She begged.

"Nope." Dozer sighed after hearing the door slam shut.

Bomber started screaming.

All around the base, Bomber's voice could be heard. "GET US OUT! WE WANT FOOD!"

Draco had found Hidan and lay on the bed in his room. After a while, she couldn't take the screaming anymore, so she stood up and stomped to the dungeon. The door burst open and she glared at them.

"You get out tomorrow." She said. "And if you continue with your crying and cackling, you'll be in here even longer." Draco then slammed the door shut and walked away, muttering to herself.

Boomerang swallowed hard. "Well then." She said.

"What?" Dozer asked.

"We shut up." Wolf said.

Kitty started crying. "They're so mean! Bomber, you asswipe!"

All of the sudden, Dozer grasped Kitty's hand through the bars and held it in his. "We'll get out of here soon." He assured her. She nodded and calmed down.

It was turning dark outside. Draco started feeling sleepy, but ignored it and continued to eat her toasted cheese sandwich. She was asked to guard the entrance for two hours and then the next person would guard.

Kakuzu would find a new thing for the entrance the next day, but it had to be guarded in the meantime.

Draco sighed again. The chill air kept her awake. Just twenty minutes left of her watch. She sighed and walked to get the next person up.

"Fish-shit, you're turn!" She shouted in his ear. He jumped up and ran to the entrance. Draco lay down on the warm bed and fell asleep.

The next day, FINALLY! The morons were let out and Hidan and Kakuzu were sent to get something for the entrance.

Kitty jumped up from where she sat in the cell. "Time to get up." Slayer said and unlocked the doors. Everyone moved from the cells, thanked Slayer and walked out.

Draco was in the kitchen, drinking tea. She didn't even bother to look at them as they entered.

Kitty raided the fridge for anything but vegetables. She found a large piece of ham, grabbed it and almost ate it, but Draco grabbed it away. "What's the rules about ham?" She asked.

Kitty sighed. "Two slices per sandwich." She put the ham back and found chicken instead.

Wolf had already found bread and made a sandwich. Just to make it clear, everyone had a sandwich.

Pein walked into the kitchen, shouted something about 'a turkey sandwich' and then walked back out. Deidara just casually strolled into the kitchen without scanning for Slayer. He was jabbed in the ribs by Eyeball's foot as he tripped over Dozer's foot and slammed into Bomber, her sandwich landing in front of Draco on the table.

Draco grinned. "Muchas gracias, Bomber." She said.

Bomber attacked Draco. "Noooo!" She jumped over the table and slammed face first into the wall.

Deidara stood up. "I'm outta here!" He shouted and ran straight into Itachi, who fell on Bomber. She screeched and jumped on him. Being a major Uchiha fan, she nearly humped him. Deidara's jaw stood wide.

Itachi was doomed, he had that look on his face. Draco stared at him, munched the last bit of Bombers sandwich, stood up and left.

Kitty sighed. "Bomber, do you have to hump every Itachi you see?"

"But this one is the real one! The big'O!" She squeaked.

Boomerang finished her sandwich and dragged Eyeball to the couch. Dozer walked out of the kitchen to find something to do. He found magazines.

Slayer was once again, chasing Deidara through the Akatsuki base. This was at least two hours later. Deidara was screaming his lungs out and shouting. "I usually do the chasing!"

Kisame walked to Hidan's room to annoy Draco when Deidara and Slayer ZOOMFED past him and messed his hair up. His eye twitched.

"You assholes!" He shouted and fixed his hairdo. He sighed and then continued his persuit to annoy Draco. He opened the door and waltzed in. Draco wasn't in the room, but the shower was running. He opened the door a little and peeked in. There he saw, through the glass of the shower, a butt naked Draco.

His jaw clattered to the floor. Draco turned around to wash her back. Kisame's jaw dropped even lower. _**She's like a Goddess from heaven.**_ He thought.

The water turned off. _**Shit.**_ He took a step back and was met with wall. _**Double Shit!**_ He started to panic. She stepped out of the shower, a towel over her head. Kisame could feel 'something' happen in his 'pants'.

The towel was thrown off and she started dressing, her back to him. Kisame's nose started to bleed. He frose when she turned, but relaxed when she just got the towel. She walked out, without noticing him.

The door was open, so he tried to get out, but panicked when he saw her lying on the bed. No escape. He'd have to wait till she was out.

He turned around and looked at the bathroom. Lots of blood everywhere. _**This isn't too bad.**_ Kisame thought. His eyes continued to the bath. There were several heads and limbs sticking out of the bath. He screamed and ran out as fast as he could.

Draco only saw a blue thing whizz past her and out the room, screaming a lot. She sighed. Kisame.

Kitty was in Zetsu's garden, asking too many questions in one second for Zetsu to answer.

"And what's this? And this? Ooh that? And that? Is that poisonous?"

"Shut up!" Zetsu's eye twitched. Kitty ignored him. _**Calm down Zetsu, don't eat her, **__yet._

Six minutes later, he couldn't take it anymore. He started running in circles, screaming. He ran Kitty over and ran out of his garden, still screaming. "This bitch is driving me nuts, **insane!**"

This was about the second that Kisame and Zetsu collided viciously. Lips locked and they fell on the floor. Slayer snapped a photo on his phone. He grinned. "Haha! Got ya!" And then he ran at top speed to Hidan's room.

Bomber was still humping poor Itachi. His eyes were twitching like mad.

Eyeball and Dozer... Well, you could say Boomerang was quite pissed off. They were busy checking the magazines out that Dozer had found...

Wolf, having finally giving up on the two's giggling, stood up and grabbed the magazines away.

Dozer jumped up. "Hey!"

"No." She burned the magazines. The two men were wailing as the magazines burned. Wolf walked away and looked for something to sleep on. She opened a door, looked in the room, saw a bed, closed the door and fell asleep on the bed.

Six minutes later, Pein walked into his room and saw Wolf on HIS bed. His eye twitched and then he relaxed. _**Calm down, she's not going to sleep here again.**_ He told himself mentally.

It was bright daylight. Naruto could see the Akatsuki base's entrance. Wide open. He signaled Sai to check for traps.

Sakura jumped down from the branch she was on. "Are you sure its a good idea, Naruto?"

"What do you think? They might be out and we can outnumber them." He said, grinning. Captain Yamato sighed. Naruto turned to him. "What?"

"Remember, Naruto, we don't know how many there are in there." Yamato said. Naruto grunted.

"Grandma Tsunade sent us to capture some girl with long black hair." He said.

Yamato, yet again, sighed. "Naruto, didn't you hear the full mission?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "No... Why?"

Sakura whacked him on the head. "You idiot! Lady Tsunade said one of the guards saw the girl and that something appeared in her hand when she argued with a guy."

"Oh... Didn't get that."

"Precisely why we should be careful, we don't know what that girl can do." Yamato said.

Sai returned. "Nothing." He said. Yamato nodded.

"Right, so what do we do now, captain Smarty-Pants?" Naruto grumbled.

Yamato glared at him. "We go inside." He said. They all jumped down from the trees and moved toward the entrance. Yamato told them to keep quiet before they entered.

Kitty smelt something. So did Wolf. They both changed into their creature forms and ran to the entrance. "What do we have here?" Kitty asked, glaring at the intruders.

"Looks like Leaf shinobi." Wolf said. "DRACO!" She called.

Draco walked to the entrance. "Oh great." She said and summoned a bazooka. "Asta La Vista, baby!" She fired.

Being shinobi, the four ninja didn't budge. The missile hit Sakura and she flew accross the clearing and into the trees. Draco grinned.

Yamato stood, shocked. "What was that?"

"Bazooka, more commonly known as a man-portable recoilless antitank rocket launcher." Slayer said from behind Draco. "And this," he summoned Zeus. "Is the sword of the god Zeus, the great god of Greece!" He jumped at Yamato and swung the sword.

Zeus whizzed past Yamato's face, slicing a shallow cut across his face. Yamato started screaming. If you wanted to know why, the sword of Zeus is a thunderbolt sword. Each of Slayer's swords were handed to him by the Greek gods themselves.

He has thirteen very powerful swords. Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Chronos, Erebos, Tartarus, Mnemosyne, Perses, Styx, Loke and lastly Nemesis. If you like, the author asks you to go read up on these gods.

Draco, on the other hand, as you may know, can summon any gun that you can think of.

So anyway, everyone joined the battle. Not the Akatsuki though, they weren't interested.

"Erebos!" Slayer shouted and, while in mid-air, threw the sword down on the ground. He called all his other swords and it surrounded Yamato in a barrier. "Now, Draco!"

Draco nodded, jumped into the air and shot a bullet in the middle of the circle. Slayer threw Zeus in the centre and the bullet touched the hilt of the sword.

"Sound storm!" The two shouted. There was a loud eruption of sound that could be heared all the way to Konoha.

Lady Tsunade sat bolt upright. "Where is that coming from?" She asked and looked out the window. She saw a huge bolt of lightning strike the earth where Captain Yamato's team was sent. "Oh no!" She jumped from her seat. "Shizune!"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Send out a search team for Yamato's team, they're in trouble!"

"Right away!"

Naruto couldn't get the mutt with wings off him. Wolf bit his arm and snarled at him. Three seconds ago, she tried to bite his face off.

Sai was quite preoccupied himself, Boomerang, Eyeball and Dozer were using multiple attacs that half stunned him. He didn't focus on running away, Eyeball jumped in front of him and moved his eyes to the back of his head. "Sun Beam!" He shouted. The light blinded Sai for a second, allowing Dozer to kick him in the gut.

Boomerang jumped up in the air and several vines grabbed Sai. "Thorn brush!" She said. Thorns jumped out from the vines and stabbed Sai. He screamed.

Sakura sat up. "Ow." Her stomach hurt. She looked down and saw blood. "Thank Kami I jumped away before I could hit the tree." She said. She held her hand over the wound and poured her chakra on it. It stung. She stood up. "I'll have to keep moving to help them." And then she ran through the trees.

She got to the clearing and gasped. Sai was screaming as vines attacked him and a guy kicked him. Naruto was being mauled by a panther and a wolf with wings and Yamato was unconcious.

Draco turned around and saw Sakura. "So you survived it? Guess I shouldn't use my bazooka on you again." She said. Slayer appeared behind Sakura.

"Boo!" Sakura screeched and jumped forward. She turned around and saw the most handsome man ever. "Hmph, I don't go for pinkheads." Slayer leaned to her hear. "Just by the way, I already have my eye on someone."

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "Shame, Slayer, you don't have to torment her." Slayer laughed and grabbed Sakura's arms.

"W-what?"

"You're our prisoner." Slayer said, grinning at Draco. Draco grinned back at him and kicked Yamato.

"Dumbass. Hey, Slayer, take her to the dungeon." Draco said. "And him too." She kicked Yamato again. Slayer nodded and picked Yamato up. He dragged the two to the dungeon.

Draco turned to see what the others were up to. Bomber just sat there.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't blow them up. My explosives are too strong."

"Oh come on! Make less powerful ones and knock them out." Draco said and joined Wolf and Kitty. She picked Naruto up by his shirt. "Why would a shinobi be after me?" She asked, having obviously been told by Bomber earlier.

Naruto stared at her in amazement. "You're-" he was silenced when he was knocked out with one of Draco's fists.

Draco snorted. "Not much effort." She said. "Get him to the dungeon." The other two nodded and changed back to their human form.

Sai was half unconcious from losing too much blood. Boomerang dragged him to the dungeon.

Slayer sighed. "Well, Draco, we should probably get Pein to move the base." He said.

"Nope, I'll do it. We just have to get Pein tied up." Draco said. Slayer grinned.

"Are you saying we're taking over?" He asked. Draco nodded and went inside. Everyone else went back inside as well.

Kitty and Wolf cleaned the blood off their faces. "Whoo! I love blood!" Kitty said.

"Blood is such a rare treat." Wolf agreed.

After an hour, everyone was gathered in the living-room. Draco was in the middle of the living room. Konan perked up. (Yeah, she's only mentioned now, since she wasn't very interesting.) "Where's Leader-sama?" She asked, looking around.

Draco laughed. "Slayer," Slayer dragged Pein into the room, tied up. "We're taking over." She said.

Bomber and Boomerang cheered. The rest of the friends grinned wickedly. Kisame's eyes widened and he jumped up. "You can't do that!" He waved his finger in front of Draco's face. She grabbed his wrist, twisted it and made him sit with his back to him on the floor.

"I can. I'm the Goddess of Guns. We're all Gods here!" She said. Deidara ran away, but Slayer caught him by his hair. He screamed. Draco laughed. "No one is getting away!" Boomerang, Eyeball, Kitty, Wolf, Dozer and Bomber grabbed any Akatsuki member they could and tied them up.

Kitty giggled. "This is much more fun than being a cop in the real world!"

"Yeah!" Boomerang agreed.

"Dozer, Eyeball, take Kisame and go get Tobi's corpse." Draco said. "I have a plan." Slayer grinned.

The whole shinobi world was going to be in jeopardy.

**Yep, big trouble...**

**Muahahahahaha!**

**Reviews please?**

**Otherwise I will cancell the fanfic and Zetsu will eat you.**


End file.
